onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 402
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 509 p.2-19 and 510 p.2-10 | eyecatcher = Sanji - Zoro | rating = 9.8 | rank = 5 }} "Overwhelming! The Marine Combat Weapon Pacifista" is the 402nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates fight one of the Pacifistas, and while it does not have Kuma's Devil Fruit powers, it is still able to withstand their strongest attacks. It then begins firing devastating lasers at the crew. Elsewhere on the Archipelago, Kizaru easily defeats Hawkins, Urouge, Drake and Apoo, before Sentomaru contacts him. The situation for the Straw Hats grows even more desperate, as Zoro suffers pain from his wounds. Long Summary Kuma's beam is fired upon the Straw Hats while Luffy dodges. Usopp, Franky, and Brook are in shock that Kuma shoots from his hands. He fires another laser and nearly hits the three, forcing them to hide. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji charge at Kuma and they combine their attacks, knocking down Kuma. Luffy begins to realize Kuma looks different. Zoro knows that Kuma would have dodged their attacks and that the Kuma they are fighting is actually a fake. "Kuma" rises again. Meanwhile, Urouge tries a Retribution punch on the "Kuma" he is facing and seems to have an effect. Hawkins judges that fate is inescapable as "Kuma" shoots a laser at Urouge, knocking him down. X Drake realizes that the fake Kuma is using lasers like Kizaru's light beams. Kizaru recognizes Drake and dares him to fight the Pacifista, the cyborg that resembles Kuma. Drake changes himself into a dinosaur and bites down on the Pacifista with no effect. The laser grazes Drake, forcing him to revert to normal. He also sees how the Pacifista can bleed. Kizaru then reminds Urouge and the others that they need to fight him as well. Hawkins then changes himself into a scarecrow with Demon Face and tries to claw the admiral who warps and blasts a blinding light. Kizaru then shoots lasers through Hawkins and more voodoo dolls fall out. Kizaru then prepares a final light kick, but then Apoo plays some music on his body to distract the admiral. A loud noise seemingly severs Kizaru's arm and fires an intense sound blast at him. Apoo then runs off, but the admiral reassembles himself. He then chases down Apoo using the Yata Mirror and blasts him with a lightspeed kick. Kizaru then kicks Drake quickly as well and fires a powerful shot at Hawkins. Walking to the wounded Hawkins, Kizaru prepares to execute the pirate when his Den Den Mushi starts ringing. He answers and hears Sentomaru on the other end, demanding why he had no contact. Sentomaru reminds his "uncle" that the black Den Den Mushi is for intercepting calls only and informs him that the Straw Hats are fleeing. The fake Kuma Luffy and his party are fighting continues to overwhelm them and withstanding their attacks. The Pacifista then fires an intense blast at the swordsman who is injured greatly. Sanji knows that Zoro hasn't had time to recover and knows that the Pacifista isn't the Bartholomew Kuma they are fighting and wants to leave immediately. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *As Basil Hawkins initiates his Goma no So attack and transforms, his eye color briefly changes from brown irises to solid black pupils. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 401